Just Shut Up And Take It
by ELIlovr9
Summary: Fitz is still up to his old tricks again. Luckily Eli and Clare's relationship has been growing stronger. However, after taking so much Eli finally breaks. Can clare change Eli back to his old self before he makes the biggest mistakes of his life?
1. Chapter 1

"How could you! With Adam? It doesn't make since!" Clare yelled at Eli as she slammed her locker shut.

"Clare just listen to me." Eli said calmly, trying to explain to her what happened.

"No, I wont!" She said as he put her bag over her shoulder and turned her back to him.

"Clare just please, wait." Eli touched her shoulder as Clare turned around.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I've heard it already." She looked at him angrily as they stood alone in the hallway of Degrassi.

He suddenly tried to kiss her but received a smack against his face.

"I cant believe you. Just, get away from me.." She turned around and walked out of the school.

**Damn it. **Eli thought.

He touched his cheek where she had struck him. It was hot, just like that feeling he had in his throat that made him want to hit something. He didn't know how to explain to her that he would never do anything like that to her. And that it was just stupid guys spreading lies. He was determined to make sure she knew the truth.

He ran out the doors of the school as a few groups of students stood around, talking and gossiping. He ran past them as he looked for Clare. Once he spotted her in the parking lot, he ran up to her and begged her to stop and talk to him.

"Clare please just listen!"

"No."

"Clarreee..fine…I'll read your vampire fanfics over the loud speaker tomorrow." He said teasing her.

"Fine. I will. The only thing I want to hear is the truth." She looked at him impatiently.

"Everything about that text is a lie! You haven't even heard the story because you wont talk to anyone about it, especially me."

"Then how did this happen, Eli? Huh?" She held up her phone which showed a picture of Adam and Eli.

Kissing.


	2. Chapter 2

*Note from the Author* Hey, This is my first Eclare fanfic I've writen and posted. And this is chapter 2. lol. I just started it and I'm hoping its a success. Comments and Critics are very appreciated! And Also i wouldnt mind hearing a few ideas you guys have on the story. I'd like to see what you think should happen and i might consider it. Thanks! The Mysterious~ ELIlovr9

* * *

"Fitz is what happened, Clare." Clare rolled her eyes at his statement. "I'm telling you the truth!"

"No one can make you kiss someone Eli! Especially someone like Adam!"

"Oh my god, Clare. What can I do to prove it to you! I'm telling the absolute truth!"

Clare looked into Eli's eyes and sighed. "I believe you.. but I want to talk to Adam about this too."

"Fine, go ahead. But he's going to tell you the same thing. It was all Fitz and Owen messing with me and Adam. They must have sent it to you as a joke.."

Clare looked down and rolled her eyes. "I cant believe they're still messing with you guys. But I still don't see how they did that.. Someone seriously needs to do something about those two. And Bianca. I heard she stole someone else's boyfriend yesterday.."

"Well obviously it wasn't yours." He smiles and looks at Clare, who smiles in return.

"oh, and sorry about your face.." Clare said blushing and looking down.

"What's wrong with my face?" Eli said smirking as he laughed and touched his cheek where she had hit him.

"It beholds the mark of Clare." She said in a deep voice which was followed by laughter.

Eli and Clare began walking down the street to Adam's house, holding hands.

Earlier That Day…

Eli yelled in pain as Fitz grabbed him by his hair. Adam struggled as he was handled over to Fitz by Owen, who grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"God damn it Fitz, let go!" Eli glared at him as he tried to pull away from his grip, but he only pulled harder on his dark brown hair. Owen pulled out his phone and turned on the camera. Fitz laughed as he pushed the two into each other causing their lips to connect. He held their heads together as Owen snapped a photo and laughed widely.

Fitz knocked Adam and Eli's heads together afterwards and they both fell backwards.

As Owen and Fitz ran away, Eli and Adam awkwardly stared at one another and grimaced at the fact that they were forced to lock lips together. Adam spit as Eli wiped his mouth and got up.

"I'm going to kill them." Eli insisted.

"Just leave it alone man.." Adam said as he got up and put his hand on Eli's shoulder…

**Clare got the text from Jenna a half an hour later…That's when their conflicts all began.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So are you guys alright?" Clare touched Eli's forehead that had a small bruise on it that his hair had covered before.

"Its alright Clare, it was just a stupid bump on the head." Adam said sitting down on the couch where Eli and Clare were.

"Really, were fine." Eli said sitting back.

"And you guys aren't going to do anything about it?" Clare said looking at the both of them.

Eli began to say something but Adam cut in, "Yep."

"Your kidding me, right?" Eli said in protest.

"Eli, Adams right. You guys don't need to be fighting again. It'll just start worse problems." Clare said looking at Eli seriously.

"Alright Mom.." Eli said rolling his eyes and receiving a light punch on the shoulder from Clare.

"I'm serious Eli. You too Adam. You guys don't know how much I worry about you two.."

Eli knew Clare was right. None of the stuff that happened before break needed to happen again. It scared him a little bit although he didn't want to admit it. He never wanted anyone to know that Vegas Night shook him up. He wasn't scared of Fitz, in fact he never had been and he still isn't. Lets just say, now Eli tries to stay away from dumb assholes who have pocket knifes.

-Hours Later-

"See you later Adam." Eli and Clare said simultaneously as all three of them laughed. The two exited Adam's house and began walking to the school parking lot back to Morty. It was darkish and the cool fall breeze set in on that late November day. Eli gave Clare his jacket as their footsteps echoed down the quite street. Once they reached the hearse, Eli opened the door for Clare and let her in before shutting it. Once he got in he started up the black vehicle and they were at Clare's in no time at all.

"Thanks for driving me home." Clare said sweetly as she reached over and kissed Eli's cheek.

"And keeping you warm." Eli said with a smile as Clare forgot she was wearing his jacket.

"Oh yeah, thank you." She said warmly as she took off the jacket and gave it back to him.

"Your welcome. Goodnight." Eli said smiling as Clare walked up to her house, waved goodbye and walked in.

Eli looked down and noticed that Clare had dropped her phone and it happened to be laying in the seat for him to see. He was wondering if he should take it in to her or wait and give it to her tomorrow. He grabbed the small phone and got out of Morty and followed the small path up to Clare's home. He knocked on the door and waited until Clare was back in his sight.

"forget something?" She smiled as she leaned against the door.

"Actually, I think you did." He held out her phone and smirked.

"Oh!" She took it and put it in her purse which she hadn't even taken off of her shoulder yet.

"Thank you Eli. Your welcome Clare. I love you. Love you too, goodnight. Kiss." He smirked as he stood there with his hands behind his back, his green eyes lighted dimly by the moon shining that night.

"Going so soon Shakespeare? Or you going to write another script for us tonight?" She giggled lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips passionately. She separated from him and spoke softly as she smiled. "Does our night really have to be over already?"

"Are you trying to seduce me Clare Edwards?" He smirked and put his arms around her waist as they stood together outside on the steps.

Clare bit her lip. Just the thought of her trying to seduce him made chills go down her entire body. Eli could notice this as he stepped a bit closer and kissed her again. Maybe she was? Eli was pretty sure she was. Because in minutes she had him laying on the couch, her on top of his body, as he continuously connected lips with hers.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a really short chapter, but i thought it was great, hah. I had a lot of fun writing this at night. But its really cute, yet near the ending it starts to get a little heated between the two. It also leaves you with a little cliff hanger. haha. love you guys. The Mysterious~ ELIlovr9

* * *

"Clare?" He said taking a breath.

"Hm?" she pecked at his cheek as she hugged him gently.

"We still have clothes on right?" He smirked.

She looked down, smiled and chuckled. "Yup."

"Ah, okay.." Eli began to kiss her again.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" She said separating his lips from hers as she continued laying on top of him.

"Like what? Us being naked? I dream about it Clare. All. The. Freaking. Time." He laughed, only joking.

"Your so stupid." Clare giggled and kissed him, taking his soft face into her palms.

"You like it."

"I enjoy it, sometimes."

"You know what I enjoy?" He started to speak again but Clare covered his mouth with her hand gently.

"Save it.." She smirked and looked into his dark green eyes with her bright blue ones as their lips connected smoothly. Eli's hands traveled down Clare's sides as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close to her body. Eli made quiet sounds indicating the pleasure he was receiving from his Saint Clare..who wasn't much of a "Saint" anymore. Had he done this to her? Or was it the fact that KC was such a dick? He would never know...but..even though their relationship was strong and growing stronger..they still kept their clothes on while having a make out session..although Eli started to think that could all suddenly change as they continued with their kissing and groping.

* * *

Eli grunted as Clare pushed up against him suddenly.

"Im sorry.." She flirtatiously smiled at him, her eyes sparkling.

"That's okay.." He smirked and continued to feel up her soft body.

Clare smiled and looked down, blushing. "Um..Eli?.."

"Yes?"

"Did I just..turn you on?"

He looked down, blushed also and then looked up at Clare with his twisted smile. "I guess you did.."

Clare devilishly smirked and touched his lips with her finger as she got close to his face. Her hot breath merging with his. "Great.."

...Eli's eyes widened...


End file.
